


Shirtless

by Chlodovech



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, aokaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlodovech/pseuds/Chlodovech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami finds out that he might have a thing for Aomine’s bare back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirtless

All Kagami had in mind when he arrived at his apartment was how a hot shower would be great. Long shifts were always tiring, but spending a whole day gathering burned debris of a hangar that caught fire the night before sure takes the fucking cake of week’s most exhaustive day. Bonus points for saving a possum that managed to get stuck in the ventilation ducts of a house.

The redhead sighed and rubbed his eyes. The damn creature was fat as hell and he still had to convince a kid that keeping a possum as a pet wasn’t the wisest of ideas.

He really needed a shower.

But on his way to the bathroom, his thoughts about the fat possum were interrupted by a baritone voice.

“Don’t you have good manners, Bakagami? At least say “I’m home” or give me a warm kiss on the cheek.” A soft laugh came next. “You hurt my feelings.”

Turning around, fiery red eyes went wide.

There, in his beloved open kitchen of their apartment, Aomine Daiki stood at the sink, casually _washing the dishes._

Kagami wondered if he was tired to the point of seeing things.

“Aomine…?”

“Unless there’s someone nearly as handsome as me on earth, yeah, that’s me.”

“What are you doing?”

“Washing the dishes.” Aomine rolled his midnight eyes.

Yeah, he surely wasn’t seeing things. Aomine Daiki was really doing a domestic task!

Astonished at that rare sight, Kagami walked to the kitchen counter, sitting there to watch him.

“Why?” he asked again, still impressed.

A low chuckle left tanned lips, as if the blue-haired male was waiting for that question.

“I knew you’d come back tired as hell today, so I woke up from my nap and decided to help you a bit.” He explained, throwing a smirk over his shoulder at the redhead behind him.

Taiga smiled back and placed his chin in his palm.

“You’re so kind, Ahomine.”

“I know right?” he laughed and resumed his task, turning his back to the redhead.

And sitting at the counter, Kagami smiles, thinking how great it is to come back home after work to find his boyfriend (his lazy, selfish boyfriend) doing the dishes for him. He wished that that could happen in a daily basis, but that would be like asking pigs to fly.

But when Aomine shifted to place another clean plate in the pile, something caught his attention.

Kagami was so distracted by the fact that Aomine was doing household chores that he didn’t notice that the bluenette was shirtless, exposing the tanned skin of his bare back and well-built muscles.

He blinked once, then twice.

Aomine was in the kitchen, doing the dishes, _shirtless._

That certainly was a rare, interesting sight.

They fell in a gentle silence, Aomine focused on finishing the tableware of that morning and Kagami watching Aomine work. His eyes roamed the strong tanned back, then moving up to wide shoulders and down to a narrow waist.

That sure was nice.

Shifting in his place, Kagami continued observing in delight until his eyes fell on the pants his boyfriend was wearing. The worn grey material was hanging low on his hips, showing his sharp hip bones and the smooth skin of his lower back. Red eyes narrowed at that.

“Are these pants mine?”

“Mm?” Aomine glances at him with the sudden question. “Ah… Yeah, they are.” He replies and returns his attention to the sink. “When I woke up I grabbed the first thing I saw. Turns out they’re yours.” He shrugged.

This is so provocative, Kagami thought, looking at how the curves of Aomine’s round ass were marked so nicely in the fabric of his sweatpants. He could even feel the smooth skin against his fingertips—

Kagami shifted again. This was no good.

But when he was considering leaving the bluenette with the dishes to take his shower (that wasn’t going to be as hot as he planned), a soft humming filled the air. He looks at the male standing at the sink, and arches a brow when he realizes that the humming was coming from Aomine.

If seeing Aomine doing chores was a rare sight, then finding him absentmindedly humming a song was unbelievable.

The indecent thoughts fade from his mind as he watches his boyfriend hum a song that he was sure he had heard in the radio at some time. The rhythm was slow but constant, and kind of catchy too. Kagami suppressed a laugh and when he was considering taunting the guy by saying how cute he was, the tanned man did a thing that made his mind go blank.

At the rhythm of his humming song, Aomine slowly rolled his shoulders, as if they were stiff, and then his hips matched the movements as he arched his back a bit, flexing the muscles sensually.

The indecent thoughts came back as fast as a gunshot.

In front of him, Aomine slowly waves his hips in slow and languid movements, in the same rhythm of the throaty sound, and the slight older male could just watch as his throat went dry.

Kagami had to bit his lips to stop a groan from coming out his mouth when Aomine suddenly grinds his crotch against the sink.

“You know,” he spoke up, drawing Kagami’s attention to his face and away from his ass. “Although the beat of this song is good, the girl who sings it is lame as fuck. She thinks she’s hot stuff when she ain’t even cold piss.” He says, turning around to smile at the redhead sitting at the balcony. “Don’t you think?” he smirks before turning back again.

That’s enough, Kagami thinks, standing up.

When he finished rinsing the last plate, Daiki parted his lips to ask the redhead how his day had been but a soft groan came out instead when strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist in a tight hold.

“Kagami?” he asked puzzled. “What are you—”

“Yeah, I agree with you.” Kagami says in a low tone, his hot breath hitting the back of Aomine’s ear, making him shiver. “She isn’t even nearly as hot as you.”

Aomine arched a brow at that, but when he felt warm lips kissing his neck, a mischievous smile spread on his lips.

“Ah… Did my little dance turn you on, Taiga?” he asks with a smirk, tilting his head to let the warm lips suck at his skin.

“That was on purpose?” Kagami arches a brow at the male in his arms, and when receiving a nod as response, his lips curl into a malicious smile. “You’re a demon, Aomine.” He groans while trailing his hands to tanned hips, squeezing them roughly.

Rotating his hips again, shameless grinding his ass against Kagami’s crotch, the bluenette replied in a wicked smile.

“Then punish me.”

Kagami grabs the tanned hips to put more pressure in the friction against his cock. His shower has to wait until he was finished with Daiki.

A moan falls from Aomine’s lips when the strong chest of the redhead presses against his bare back. He loved to feel the heat of Kagami’s body against his skin, but he was _so_ hot. Smiling when strong hands trailed down his sides and short nails scratched the skin along his ribs, Aomine was more than happy to know that he had found a new way to drive his boyfriend crazy. He rocked his hips again and purred when he felt Kagami’s growing erection rubs against the crack of his ass, which makes his dick throb inside his pants.

Oh. Those weren’t even his pants!

A malicious smile graces his lips. What a happy accident, Daiki thinks when grabbing the edge of the sink to slowly grind against Kagami’s body.

Enjoying the friction of those sinful hips, the redhead focuses on spreading nibbles and kisses on his boyfriend’s shoulders and giving hard sucks on his neck when Aomine moves his hips, pressing the head of his dick against his ass in that oh so delicious way. Kagami sighs heavily and touches every inch of Aomine’s body, pinching the dark nipples and tracing the rock-hard abs and even spending some time to play with his navel. He squeezes the hard flesh of Aomine’s waving hips and traces the curves of his ass with his fingertips before groping them, taking a gasp from the bluenette.

Smiling at that reaction, he keeps squeezing and massaging Daiki’s round ass, which makes him stop moving his hips to enjoy the rough touches on him. Dropping his chin on his chest, he looks at his perked nipples while Kagami’s hands run down his thighs. He groans when they pinch him again, but when one mischievous finger trails the crack of his butt to press at his hole a strangled moan falls from his lips.

“Taiga!” he moans his name, glancing at the redhead over his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” he replied in a wicked smile.

Aomine bites his lower lip when he feels that finger rubbing against him.

“Didn’t you always say that we can’t do it in the kitchen?”

“Yeah, I did, but…” Kagami leans over him, pressing his chest against Aomine’s bare back. “Do you happen to want to stop?” he asks in a whisper, flicking out his tongue to lick the shell of his ear.

Aomine arches his back. “Hell no.” he replies and rocks his hips again, wanting more of that delicious friction against his hole.

Kagami smiles but quickly pulls away his finger from Aomine’s entrance, hearing a whine from the male. Taking advantage of the waving tanned hips in front of him, he sticks his fingers inside the hem of the sweatpants and slowly starts to pull them down, along with the underwear. Aomine’s breathe quickens and he lets the redhead undress him but when the hem of his pants stop in the middle of his thighs, he tries to take them completely off when he feels that finger again.

“Taiga—”

“Spread your legs.”

His breathe caught in his lungs and biting his lip; he obeys to Kagami’s command and spread his legs open to him, winning a hum of approval from the male behind him.

Looking at that indecent sight was much better than a hot shower, the redhead thinks while caressing the soft skin of Aomine’s butt with his hands before giving it a good smack, hearing Aomine purr.

“Mmm how cute, Daiki” Kagami says, his finger back to his boyfriend’s entrance, tortuously massaging him. “You’re already all wet back here.” His voice is coated in a mischievous laugh and Aomine sharply exhales.

“Then how about you go faster with this, dumbass?” Aomine growls, his legs shivering as that damn finger kept teasing him.

“But what if I hurt you?” Taiga asks in false innocence, his finger traveling down to move in harsh circles against Aomine’s perineum, groaning in delight when the taller man whines in arousal.

“My ass won’t crack because of some fingers,” he roars in impatience, and when his cock starts throbbing painfully against his belly, he spreads his legs wider and demands. “So hurry up and put them in!”

And Kagami gladly gives it to him. He rubs Aomine just a bit more so his fingers would be wet enough before pressing his fingertips against Aomine’s asshole, pushing one in and smiling when the hot body of his boyfriend immediately pulled him deeper inside. Aomine sighed heavily and Kagami started with short thrusts, enjoying the pressure of those walls around his finger before speeding up, one hand keeping Aomine’s cheeks parted so he could look at his finger inside the bluenette’s ass.

“Taiga,” his name fell in a moan from Aomine’s lips. “More.”

Kagami gives a low chuckle and shoves a second finger inside, making Aomine moan hoarsely and throw his head back, resting it on Kagami’s shoulder who took opportunity to place a wet kiss in the curve of his neck. Slowly waving his hips again, the taller male matched his pace with the fingers inside him and oh, how he loved it when Kagami fingered him rough like that! That delicious sting of pleasure with every thrust of the calloused fingers was making his knees weak, but when the redhead started scissoring and curling his fingers to hit his prostate, Aomine’s midnight blue eyes roll back.

He was feeling _so_ good.

Soon a third finger was pushing in but Aomine growled and bucked his hips, impatient. He wanted Kagami’s dick inside his ass, but when the redhead ignored his wish, he had to bit his lip to hold a curse from spilling out. Frustrated and even hornier, Aomine reaches out a hand to touch his cock. He squeezes the swollen dark purple head and chuckles when looking at the white pearl of precum in his slit, smearing it over his cock with his fingers. He hums in delight but before he can properly start pumping himself, Kagami’s right hand grabs his wrist, stopping his hands from moving and placing them back on sink.

“What do you think you’re doing?” the question comes in a low whisper. “You still haven’t finished.” Kagami says, placing his chin on Aomine’s shoulder to look at the dirty forks and knifes.

“What the fuck, Tai—”

“Clean them, Daiki.”

Fucking bastard, Aomine thinks when eyeing the few cutleries. He spits out a curse and grabs the first fork, starting his attempt of cleaning it with three fingers up his ass and a throbbing erection between his legs.

Kagami smiles when he sees his boyfriend’s hands shaking while soaking the last cutlery in soap. How cute, he thinks while curling his fingers to hit his boyfriend’s prostate, I shall reward him for this, he smiles while giving special attention to Aomine’s tiny knot of nerves, rubbing and pressing it with his fingertips, shamelessly abusing his poor tanned boy who lets out a shaky moan at the same time a sharp noise comes from the sink.

“Be careful, Aho.” He says while kissing his neck.

“Ka… Kagami…” Aomine groans, running his tongue through his lips. “I can’t take it anymore,” he whispered, feeling precum trickling down the inside of his thighs.

Taiga smiles at that and leans over the tanned back.

“You want more?” A quick, short nod came in response.

Pulling out his fingers, Kagami immediately kneels behind Aomine and brings up his hands to caress the round firm cheeks, smiling when they quickly clench under his touches.

“I’ll reward you for being such a good boyfriend today, Daiki.” Kagami says in a calm tone while tracing his fingers around Aomine’s legs. He scratches the back of his knees and the inside of his thighs, licking his lips when noticing how wet they were. Slowly, he spreads light kisses and soft nibbles on the long shaking legs and feels the muscles jolting at the same time his cock throbbed painfully inside his jeans. Aomine whines again and Kagami looks up at him.

Neither of them could endure that anymore.

Aomine was about to demand the redhead to hurry up when he fells strong hands spreading apart his cheeks. He frowns in confusion but when Kagami’s wet tongue traces a path from his balls to his hole, his mind goes blank.

Aomine fells a stream of electricity run down his spine to lodge in his stomach in erotic fire. Kagami’s tongue is inside my ass, is the last thought he had before giving himself up to the blinding pleasure.

With his hands squeezing Aomine’s cheeks, Kagami darted out his tongue to give a languid lick on the quivering hole, hearing the bluenette choke a moan before closing his mouth around and give hard sucks, knowing that the wet sounds turned him on. And oh, how right he was! In an instant the tanned hips bucked against his face in a mute request for more. He flattens his tongue, dampening him with saliva with long and sloppy laps, circling around Aomine’s entrance to soften his body before pressing his tongue against the puckered hole. A hoarse moan fills the room, midnight eyes shutting when Kagami finally pulls in his tongue.

“Tai—ga…” his voice is thick when Aomine sighs, a string of saliva dripping from the corner of his lips. The hands on his ass go to his thighs, gripping them tightly. The tongue inside him, however, is just rubbing and touching his walls and while this feels good, it’s not _fucking_ good. And then, letting out a heavy breath, Aomine turns around just enough to see his red-haired boyfriend’s face buried into his cleft. He smirks and reaches his right hand to grasp at the red locks, pulling them. “C’mon Taiga, I know you can do much better than this,” he says and when red eyes look up to lock with his, a shiver runs down his back. Aomine exhales heavily, his lips curling into his best smug smile. “You know how to tongue-fuck me the way I like.”

Slowly, the warm tongue inside him slides out and he feels fingers against his perineum again, brushing so lightly at the sensitive skin that makes him bit his lips before Kagami’s right hand palms his balls. Aomine’s lips tremble when a light kiss is planted against his hole but he doesn’t moan, feeling Kagami massaging his balls with his palm and sometimes gently caressing his groin with his fingers.

When a low sigh was bubbling up his throat, a sudden tight grip around the base of his cock makes him jolt in surprise, and soon, the almost forgotten tongue roughly pushes in again and Aomine gives a languid moan when Kagami starts working his tongue in and out his body, alternating between fast and slow laps, sloppy and wet licks. A particular hard suck on his entrance takes a loud moan from him and he spreads his legs even wider for his greedy boyfriend, who continues tormenting him just the way he likes it.

Loosening his grip around the hard cock, Kagami starts pumping Aomine at the same fast pace he tongues him. The corner of his lips curl when he feels his fingers dampening with the amount of precum dripping from the swollen head and the dusky skinned man moans in pleasure, rocking his hips to get more of both the redhead’s hand and tongue. My boy sure is getting off a lot with this, Kagami thinks, feeling Aomine’s leg shaking in his other hand. He dips his tongue deeper inside his boyfriend’s body, closing his mouth around to give a good suck; the wet sound mingling with the indecent moans from the taller male.

Aomine licks his lips. “Taiga—ah!” he gasps when Kagami stops stroking him to rub the slit of his throbbing penis, playing with the drops of precum there. “Taiga, I’m close—” his voice dies out and the redhead resumes his administrations.

Keeping the rhythm of his tongue and his hand fast and intense Kagami drives Aomine to his orgasm; and with a few more short strokes and one last hard suck a strangled moan reaches his ears when hot and thick cum coats his fingers in strong spurts. Giving his hole a smacking goodbye kiss, Kagami stands up.

“Did you like it?” he asks in a warm smile, resting his chin on Aomine’s shoulder and observing his chest heaving with each strong breath. “You sounded like you liked it” his tone is amused when he plants a kiss on his cheek.

Aomine is breathless and his legs are shaking and weak like noodles. He loves it.

He briefly nods and sighs in delight when he feels warm lips trailing kisses along his neck, and when a hot breath hits chin, he turns around to meet Kagami’s lips in a quick peck.

“Honestly…” the bluenette sighs, holding at the sink for fear of his legs failing on him. “What’s up with you…?”

“What can I say?” Kagami looks at him with a mischievous smile. “I thought you looked adorable when waving your ass like that, so I couldn’t help myself.” He shrugs and Aomine chuckles.

“You…” he glances at the redhead over his shoulder. “I was trying to look hot and you tell me, after all this, that I looked _adorable_?” he says in a mix of disbelief and amusement.

Kagami eyes him intently and then raises a brow. Suddenly there’s this heavy look on his face and his still wet lips curl into a sinful smile.

“Yeah?” he says, pressing his chest against Aomine’s bare backs. “But look at how cute you are back here.” he hums almost innocently while grabbing Aomine’s wrist and pulling it behind his back. The dark skinned male gasps when his hand is forced through his rump, his fingers immediately soaking in the wet saliva slowly dripping down his ass and thighs. He bites his lips.

“See?” Kagami’s voice is next to his ear, sending shivers down his spine. “You’re all wet and soft here, and your moans while I tongue-fucked you were the _cutest_.” The redhead’s voice is heavy and Aomine’s lips tremble when he feels heat building up in his stomach. “I bet it’ll be easier tonight, huh?”

And then the warmth of the body pressed against his fades away. Taken by curiosity, Aomine finally let go of the sink’s border to look at Kagami, who walks past the kitchen’s counter and unzips his pants. He frees his boner from his tight jeans and sighs in relief.

Aomine’s throat is dry at the sight of the bulge in Kagami’s briefs and when he looks up, Kagami is looking at him with a sly smile and dark, red eyes.

“Why don’t you dry the dishes while I take a shower?” the redhead suggests in a calm tone, but as he starts making his way down the corridor, he throws a sinful glance towards the blue-haired male and grabs the bulge in his underwear before leaving the kitchen.

And then Aomine is alone with a pile of dishes to dry and wet thighs. He looks at the tableware waiting for him and _tsk_ s.

“Fuck these dishes,” he groans, finishing taking off his pants. “ _I_ want to be fucked.”

He couldn’t care less about his pants lying on the kitchen floor when entering the steamy bathroom and kicking the door shut behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like possums. So cute, small, angry, and full of rabid animals. The song that Aomine was humming is 23 from Mike Will Made-It.
> 
> and....... wow, my english sucks so much dick... Sucks more dicks than Kagami will ever suck in his entire life. I apologize for that.  
>    
> ((whispers: this is my first full-smut fanfic. is it good?))


End file.
